


Damaged Goods | Kurotsuki

by NieNieDoULoveMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Heartbroken Tsukishima, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Kenhina - Freeform, M/M, Tsukishima Just Wants To Be Loved, Unrequited Love, Weddings, but there's also fluff, heartbroken kuroo, implied TsukiHina, implied kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NieNieDoULoveMe/pseuds/NieNieDoULoveMe
Summary: Tsukishima has unrequited feelings for Hinata, who is getting married.Kuroo is mending his heart from heartbreak and is Tsukishima’s date for tonight.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Damaged Goods | Kurotsuki

“And I would like to give a toast to two of my friends.” Tsukishima raises his glass, followed by the rest of the guests raising their own glasses. 

He looks to the side and his eyes lock on with Hinata- er- Shouyou. He isn’t exactly a Hinata anymore.

“Good luck in the non-single life!” 

The soft claps of the audience was Tsukishima’s signal to leave the stage. 

Just as he reaches the last step, a little girl taps at his leg. 

“Kiki!” 

Tsukishima takes into account the blond curls and freckles. This is Yumi. 

“Hey Yumi!” Tsukishima kneels down in front of the girl. “Look at you, you’re so big now!”

“Kiki!”

“Do you know where your mama and papa are?”

“Kiki!” 

“Yes, Yumi, I’m Tsukki!” Tsukishima coos when the little girl taps his cheeks. 

“Mama bye!” Yumi waves her hands in a goodbye motion. 

“You want to see mama?” When Yumi nods, Tsukishima picks the little girl up. 

Tsukishima looks around the room to find his freckled friend. He finds him walking around, looking under table to table. 

“Tadashi I found a stray.” Tsukishima calls out. When Tadashi turns around and spots his daughter The concern immediately turns into relief. 

“Tsukki! Oh my god you found her!” Tadashi sighs in relief. “Hitoka was about to pass out.”

“It’s one of the privileges of being the favorite uncle.” Tsukishima hands Yumi to Tadashi. “She was the one who found me.”

“Thanks Tsukki! I owe you one!” Tadashi smiles, the same smile he had ever since they were young. “Well, see ya! I’m gonna bring her to Hitoka.”

When Tadashi makes his way away from Tsukishima, he takes this as a chance to escape from the crowd. 

He makes his way to the balcony, admiring the foggy night. 

Not a single star was present in the sky, only a crescent moon which illuminated light. 

The chattering from the inside of the ballroom increased tenfold. It went from soft chattering to loud laughter in the span of a few minutes. 

“A little cliche for you to be out here.” A very familiar voice called from behind him. 

Tsukishima never even heard the sound of the door opening behind him. 

Tsukishima turned around and as he expected, Kuroo was standing there with two glasses of red wine in hand. 

“Kuroo-san.” 

“Hey, Tsukki.” He hands one of the glasses to Tsukishima who gladly takes it with a nod. 

“You okay?” Kuroo asks, leaning on the Pilar next to Tsukishima. “The party just started and you’re already here sulking.”

“Who said anything about sulking?” 

“I mean, having to be the best man in your unrequited crush’s wedding hits a nerve.”

“Kuroo-san, you’re not exactly hiding your own crush.” Tsukishima raises an eyebrow at Kuroo. “Plus, you were best man with me.”

“You got me there.”Kuroo raises his hand up, the one that isn’t holding a cup. “Congratulations by the way, you did way greater than I expected.”

“Oy, you expected me to do a shit job?” Tsukishima glares at Kuroo who waves his arms no. 

“Nah, but I did expect you to sulk much earlier.” 

“Does it look like I’m sulking?”

“I mean, you’re pouting, you look like you haven’t slept in days, you have this really gloomy aura around you.” Kuroo continued to list a few more down. “Oh! And you’re literally here alone. Very sulk material.”

“Touche,” Tsukishima sighs, lowering his glass. “How do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Not sulk, I mean you genuinely look happy for Kenma.”

“That’s because I am? Kenma is my friend no matter what, and I know he won’t be happy with me as he is with Shouyou.” Kuroo pauses. “The shrimp brings out a better side of him.”

“I mean sure there are times when I wished that it were me, but then my mind strays to Kenma. ‘Would he really be happy with me?’ That’s what I always think. And I always come up with the same answer."

Kuroo looks up at the sky with a blank expression. 

“No.” 

“Exactly.” Kuroo nods. 

“So we’re just two heartbroken souls, huh?” Tsukishima sighs. “Both suffering unrequited love with two people.”

“And both just happen to be the ones getting married.” Tsukishima leans back against the balustrade, taking in a big gush of wind. 

“How unfortunate for us.”

“Rejected and unrequited.” Tsukishima laughs. “We’d make a pretty good team.”

“We would, wouldn't we.”

The loud chattering from the ballroom immediately turned silent only to be replaced by soft music. 

Kuroo and Tsukishima looked back just in time to see Shouyou dragging Kenma to the dance floor. 

“Slow dance.”

“Yup, first dance as a married couple.” Kuroo nods. Tsukishima, from the corner of his eye, notices how Kuroo downs his drink in one quick gulp. 

Tsukishima fixates his glance away from Kuroo and onto the floor. He sees a lot of familiar faces, a few of those he’s hooked up with in the past. 

But they weren’t alone. 

They were either married, engaged, or just in a relationship. 

None of them suffering an unrequited love going on since High School. 

“You want company for the night?” 

Tsukishima looks back at Kuroo who had his hand extended out in front of him. Tsukishima eyes the hand then gladly locks his hand onto his. 

“If you’re free then why not?” 

Kuroo leads Tsukishima inside, dodging past all the other couples to make it onto the dance floor. 

One of the couples just happened to be Tadashi and Hitoka, who looked at Tsukishima with that goddamn smirk. 

The _“You’re finally gonna get laid”_ smirk. 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes and sticks a tongue out at them. 

Kuroo and Tsukishima make their stand beside two other couples they knew fairly well. Koutarou and Keiji along with Suguru and Mika. 

Kuroo took Tsukishima’s hands, wrapping them around his neck, then snaking his own hands around Tsukishima’s waist. 

A lot of people seemed to notice the two of them dancing together because suddenly about a dozen couples were staring at them. Half of them just so happened to be from Karasuno. 

It wasn’t that surprising. Out of all their friends, they were the only people who remained single so shipping was bound to happen.

Suga and Daichi got married around 4 years ago. Bokuto and Keiji followed. Yamaguchi proposed to Yachi shortly after. Tanaka and Kiyoko got married around 2 years ago. Nishinoya and Asahi went to Paris last month for their honeymoon. 

And well, you get the picture. 

At the age of 30 Tsukishima was long overdue. Even to the point that Shouyou’s own sister managed to get into a permanent relationship before Tsukishima. 

Suga and Asahi had suggested setting him up with other people but none of them worked out. Either they were assholes or just not Tsukishima’s type. Some of them didn’t even like Tsukishima. They just wanted to get into a japanese boy’s pants.

“Ugh, can’t believe we’re dancing with couples.” Kuroo fake gags. 

“Well? Why don’t you two become a couple so you’d stop complaining.” Daishou slaps Kuroo’s back with a smirk. Kuroo glares at him. 

“Hey Mika, why don’t you divorce him so we won’t be the only non couple here.” 

“Tsukishima are you sure about this one?” Daishou whispers, then looks at Kuroo with an annoyed smile. “I hope you trip and die.” 

“Same to you snake boy.”

Mika drags his husband away and then it was once again just the sound of music. 

The dance was long. Tsukishima would have left if he was with anyone else, but he was with Kuroo. 

Kuroo was actually interesting. He would talk a lot about his job and listen whenever Tsukishima talked about his volleyball team. 

_And for a minute, maybe Tsukishima forgot about his unrequited love._

Just as the sixth song starts, Kuroo speaks up. 

“Wanna go to the bar and grab a couple drinks?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

  
  


* * *

Tsukishima underestimated the number of drinks he had. 

It started with just 3 drinks, which then turned to 6, then to 12, and now he doesn’t even know how many he had. 

But now he was here. A drunken, sobbing mess, clutching onto Kuroo’s arm. 

If he were sober right now he would definitely punch himself in the face for acting like a damsel in distress. 

Kuroo’s definitely drunk, but not as drunk as Tsukishima. He’s had probably around 7 drinks. Maybe less.

Half of the guests have disappeared (probably to return to their hotel rooms and… do the doo), and most of the people left were on the dance floor partying. There were probably around 15 people sitting down, them being part of the 15.

“I don’t know why I have the worst luck with love.” Tsukishima whimpers, obviously drunk. “Yamaguchi is straight, Kageyama only lasted a few days, Samu fell out of love, Omi said I didn’t love him enough, and then Hinata’s is unrequited.” Tsukishima takes another shot. “Been unrequited since 17.”

Kuroo just hums, taking another chug of his wine. 

“What now! Am I gonna fall in love with a married man next?” Tsukishima whines, pounding his fist on the table. “Will I fall for someone like Keiji or Suga next?”

The sound of their husband’s name sent two pair of eyes glaring at them. Kuroo waved his arm in apology and then the two looked back at their husbands.

“Hey bartender! Can I have another drink?” Tsukishima yelled, waving his hand around like a child. 

When he receives the drink, he immediately gulps it down. 

“You know, it’s a good thing you’re here!” Tsukishima hiccups. “Just so happens that EVERYONE I ever liked is in this room.”

“I could like show you off as my date to prove I’m not lonely!” Tsukishima tries his best to stand up but then sits back down with his head planted flat on the table. 

“But then I’ll be lonely again tomorrow, and then tomorrow tomorrow, and then tomorrow tomorrow tomorrow and like… forever.” The pain in Tsukishima’s voice was evident by his tone. The way his voice cracked, the way his eyes became glossy, and the pitiful look on his face just before muttering a soft ‘forever’. 

Kuroo actually felt sorry for the man. 

Kuroo calls one of the waiters over. “Can you get us two coffees? Thank you.”

“Come on, let’s get you sobered up.” Kuroo rubs Tsukishima’s back. “Don’t want your future crush to see you sulking like this.”

“Like my future crush will even want me, none of my crushes work out.” 

“Who knows? Maybe there’s someone in here who already likes you.” Kuroo brings out a handkerchief, wiping Tsukishima’s eyes. “Seeing you with snot trailing down your nose isn’t a good look.”

Tsukishima sits up, grabbing the handkerchief and wiping his face. 

“Please tell me that guy isn't gonna be a huge jackass.” 

“Don’t worry! I’ll be your personal guard and beat up any assholes!” Kuroo crosses his arms with a proud smirk. This motion makes Tsukishima smile. 

“Hey Kuroo,” Tsukishima starts. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Ask away.”

“If I were to have feelings for you, would you like me back?” Tsukishima asks. “Don’t lie to me, say yes or no honestly. I won’t be offended or anything.”

Kuroo blinks for a bit then crosses his arms. “I mean, why not? You’re pretty attractive, and fun to be with. Sure you may be a dick sometimes but it’s tolerable.”

Tsukishima nods. 

“What about me?” Kuroo raises an eyebrow. 

“Hmm, I guess I could tolerate you.” 

“Tsukki, you wound me.” Kuroo puts a hand to his heart. “I said nice things about you, say nice things to me as well!”

“I said be honest.”

“Well, don’t be honest with me! Say I’m attractive and very boyfriend material,” Kuroo puts his hands on his hips. “It makes my ego bigger.”

Tsukishima laughs, and when Kuroo tells another joke, he laughs again. And again. And again. Until they're both laughing like idiots.

Kuroo then proceeds to tell Tsukishima a story about him and Bokuto getting reprimanded by police because they were playing on the park playground.

“I’m just saying, if they didn't want me going into the playground they should’ve put a no adult sign.” Kuroo grumbles. 

“I mean, it’s a kid’s park for a reason.”

“Well, we didn’t know that!”

Tsukishima smiles at both Kuroo and Bokuto’s past antics. They definitely weren’t as chaotic as before but they were still chaotic.

“There, see!” Kuroo smiles pointing at Tsukishima’s face. 

“Huh?” Tsukishima wipes his face with his palm, assuming there was something on his face.

“There’s that pretty smile.” Kuroo grabs Tsukishima’s wrist and pulls it away from his face. “Smile like that more and you’ll find yourself a man in no time.”

A bright blush appears on Tsukishima’s face and when Kuroo notices this he laughs. 

“You’re blushing oh my god!”

“Sh-shut up!” Tsukishima stutters, slapping Kuroo’s arm. “No, I'm not!”

The waiter eventually comes back with two cups of coffee. Kuroo nods a thank you at the waiter as he walks back to the kitchen. 

Tsukishima forgot about the coffee but here he was, watching Kuroo add the sugar and creamer onto both cups.

“Hey, Kuroo?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks, I needed that.”

Kuroo slides one of the cups in front of Tsukishima. “Any time.”

* * *

Remember when Kuroo said company for the night? _That didn’t age well._

The company went farther than just that night.

Tsukishima found himself following Kuroo to his hotel room. 

Tsukishima surprisingly didn’t care. It was 4 am, he was tired, his eyes were puffy, and he was only half sober. 

They stopped in front of a door with 3264 written in the middle. 

Kuroo pulled out his keycard, inserting it into the lock then back in his pocket. 

As soon as the door opened, Kuroo immediately pulls Tsukishima inside, pinning his arms back against the door. 

Lips were on his in seconds.

Kuroo was kissing Tsukishima. 

And Tsukishima was kissing back. 

It was rough, sloppy and smelled of expensive wine but Tsukishima didn’t care. He wanted this. He wanted to forget. 

He kissed back with whatever force he could muster, pushing himself forward despite both his arms pinned back above him. 

When Kuroo pulled away, Tsukishima found himself leaning forward. 

“Fuck.” Kuroo groans, bringing his lips to Tsukishima’s neck, sucking on the sensitive part of his skin. 

When Kuroo hits one particular spot, Tsukishima is unable to hide a choked whine. 

The next kiss was soft and sad, only used to fill a void that was left in their hearts. 

“Feel free to call out his name.” Tsukishima whispers against Kuroo’s lips. 

“It’d be rude to call his name out with someone else, Kei.” 

The sound of his name sent shivers down Tsukishima’s spine, and before he knew it he was the one closing the gap this time. 

That kiss was more passionate, with Kuroo’s arms trailing the inside of Tsukishima’s polo and Tsukishima’s hands in the tangles of Kuroo’s hair. 

“Fuck.” Kuroo whispered against parted lips. “Kei.”

Tsukishima, upon hearing his name, wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck, pulling on his hair a couple times. 

“Bedroom?”

“Bedroom.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tsukishima and Kuroo lay in bed tired and silent due to their previous activity. 

Tsukishima was nuzzled against Kuroo’s side, seeking warmth. Kuroo seemed to look for that warmth as well, finding it along his fingers as he played with blond streaks of hair. 

Tsukishima felt safe, happy even. The space next to Kuroo felt like the place he needed to be. 

Here they were, two people suffering heartbreak. Just a couple of _Damaged Goods_ seeking comfort with each other. 

Kuroo was the first one to break the silence. 

“Hey Tsukki, can I ask you something personal?” Kuroo asks and when Tsukishima hums in agreement, he continues. “Why didn’t you confess anyway?”

Tsukishima stiffens beside Kuroo. “What do you mean?”

“You to Shouyou, why didn’t you?”

Tsukishima leans up, supporting himself with his elbows. “He doesn’t like me back, why bother.”

“So? Kenma doesn’t either but I still went for it.” Kuroo’s shoulders sagged with the mention of Kenma’s name. “Isn’t it better to be sure of their feelings?”

“Well our positions are… different.” Tsukishima sighs, bringing the glass up to his lips. “Me and Shou? We’re like the sun and moon.” 

_We orbit the same galaxy but are never destined to meet._

**~ E N D ~**


End file.
